papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
=Sam= |} Sam is an old man with glasses. He has a red shirt with a brown vest and blue jeans. His favorite food is anchovies as stated in his Flipdeck. His orders are normally very simple, and whenever possible, they involve large amounts of seafood like shrimp and anchovies proven in a Q&A. He also loves mayo, because he is unlocked with in in Hot Doggeria and Burgeria HD. Flipdeck InfoEdit Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. OrdersEdit Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies in the whole pizza *8 Mushrooms in the whole pizza *8 Olives in the whole pizza *Light Bake *8 slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayonnaise *Lettuce *Onion *Mayonnaise *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HDEdit *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Mushroom *Mayonnaise *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Sour Cream Papa's FreezeriaEdit *Medium Vanilla w/ Creameo Bits (Regular) *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Cherry *Creameo Papa's PancakeriaEdit *Blueberry Waffle *BlueBerry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *x1 Butter *Maple Syrup *Small Coffee w/Sugar Papa's WingeriaEdit *4 Teriyaki Shrimps *4 Calypso Shrimps *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot DoggeriaEdit *Kielbasa *Chicago bun *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mayo *Bacon *Medium Diet Fizzo *Small Kettle Corn Papa's Pretzelria *Pretzel Sticks *Small *Sugar *Bake Into Soft *Anchovies *Wild Onion Dip *Medium Diet Fizzo Papa's Suberia *Italian Bread *Salami *Mayo *Mushrooms *Onions *Swiss Cheese *Pepper *Medium Diet Fizzo *Small Apple Slices Holiday (Neptune Feast) *Italian Bread *Anchovies *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Onions *Swiss Cheese *Creole Rub *Medium Diet Fizzo *Small Fish Sticks Papa's Smoothieria *Medium Cup *Strawberry Blueberry Marshmellow Smoothie *Sprinkle with Chocolate chips *Medium Blend Papa's Frozen Yogurteria *Medium Cup *Coconut Yogurt (Blueberry In Other Holidays) *Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle In Other Holidays) *Nuts *Gummy Cracken (Creameo in other holiday) *Marshmallow *Gummy Cracken (Creameo in other holiday) Papa's Cupcakeria *Linear B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holiday *Marshmallow *Gummy Kraken (No Other Toppings in other holiday) *Cupcake 2: *Deep Blue Frosting *Rock Candy *Shaved Coconut *3 Gummy Krakens (No Other Toppings In Other Holiday) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallow *Powsicle Syrup *Medium Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Pomergrante *Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry *Waffle Cone Wedges Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune (Ravioli in other holidays) *Venetian Vongole (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies (Mushrooms in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Souperia *Small soup *wonton shrimp (chicken noodle in other holiday) *Shrimp Broth (Chicken Broth in other holidays) *Mild Sauce *4 Scallions *4 Shrimps (No Other Toppings In Other Holiday) Papa Pokemon Return The Papa Duncan *Magikarp *Tentacruel *Octillery *Milotic *Sealeo Unlockable toppings with himEdit *In Pancakeria, he is the first to order drinks such as coffee and decaf for drinks, cream and sugar for drink extras.. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with shrimp. *In Burgeria HD and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with mayo. Ranks required to unlock himEdit *Papa's Pizzeria: *Papa's Burgeria: *Papa's Taco Mia!:1 *Papa's Freezeria:1 *Papa's Pancakeria:15 *Papa's Burgeria HD:1 *Papa's Wingeria:15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 15 *Papa's Suberia: Rank 5 *Papa's Pretzelria: Rank 9 *Papa's Smoothieria: Rank 8 TriviaEdit *He loves seafood.(Which explains why he like anchovies and shrimp) *He wasn't unlockable from Pizzeria to Freezeria. Now he's unlockable from Pancakeria. *He's unlockable in Pancakeria along with the Drink Station. *He's the first Papa Louie character who had a flipdeck. *After Freezeria he is always unlocked on Rank 15. *He is unlocked with mayo 3 times! GalleryEdit Angry Wally.PNG|Sam Is Not Pleased Sam.jpg Category:Customers Category:Male Category:Older Guys Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Characters Category:Suberia Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers